


Five Steps to Sex

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Top Castiel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s routine, really. It’s a regular Friday night, and it always starts off the same. “Sex?” Dean asks casually as the two sit together on the couch. Castiel pretends to ponder it (as always,) then nods. Dean interlaces their fingers, and leads Castiel upstairs, no kissing, no lingering touching along the way. Just the stairs. The bedroom is where it starts to get frisky. Well, their definition of frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps to Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Six was, 'Boring,' AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T REALLY SMUTTY AND IT'S SHORT BUT THIS WAS SO DIFFICULT TO DO OK

Step One.

It’s routine, really. It’s a regular Friday night, and it always starts off the same. “Sex?” Dean asks casually as the two sit together on the couch. Castiel pretends to ponder it (as always,) then nods. Dean interlaces their fingers, and leads Castiel upstairs, no kissing, no lingering touching along the way. Just the stairs. The bedroom is where it starts to get frisky. Well, their definition of frisky.

Dean steps forwards and sweetly kisses Castiel three times before he locks their lips on the fourth one. Then, their tongues begin to snake into each others mouths, to trace the same, constant patterns they always do. Yet still, their bodies heat as the kiss deepens. At the best part they pull away, and clothes become pools of fabric on the floor.

Step Two.

Castiel always coaxes Dean to the bed first, where he lays down, admiring Castiel for a moment. Castiel always grins his light up the world grin as he crawls on the bed. Sitting between Dean’s thighs, he kisses them the same amount of times up and down the inner part until Dean is fully hard. Castiel needs only a couple strokes of his own hand to get hard too, and then it’s time, foreplay is over. 

Foreplay was never their strategy, it was never something the pair delved into, for they only wanted each other. The two saw foreplay as a waste of time, a silly thing that they had never quite tried or tried correctly. It bothered neither of them, however.

Step Three.

They keep the condoms in the same place, always in neat stacks, lube lying beside them. Castiel crawls languidly to the bedside table where they reside, and takes one condom, and the bottle of lube. 

Finding his way back between Dean’s legs, Castiel sets the condom aside, then pours a good amount of lube onto one finger. Dean always shudders at the coolness of his finger, yet he always relaxes into the touch of Castiel, who smiles softly at all the ministrations Dean makes. 

When a second finger slides in, it takes Castiel nearly a mere second to find Dean’s prostate with skill. His fingers have learned by now what Dean likes, so he follows the pattern, lets Dean feel what could be called monotony by others, but not by them. An interesting couple, sure, but there’s something even more important to the mix.

Castiel always prepares Dean gently and carefully, always smooths his hands over Dean’s skin, kisses what he can reach. Sure it’s all the same, but it’s sweet, it’s gentle and soft. 

Dialogue is a strange thing, sort of like tennis between them. Dean likes to let Castiel know how he feels, what Cas is doing to him. “Keep going, right there,” he’ll say in a shaky tone once Castiel hits his prostate. “Cas, oh God,” he’ll moan when Castiel does something particularly pleasurable. Other times it’s Castiel who starts the match, who asks in a soft voice, “How does it feel?” or offers other caring questions or sometimes even slightly dirty ones to spice things up.

Step Four.

The condom is on, the lube is on, and Dean has his legs to his chest with a slightly pleading look on his face. Castiel hushes him, strokes him gently as he enters him. Dean always, no matter what, lets out the same shaky sigh complete with fluttering eyelids as Castiel does so. Castiel always, no matter what, kisses both eyelids before he starts.

The thrust are always solid and sweet, and they offer bone deep pleasure between the two of them. They are both breathing heavy at this point, and Castiel offers breathless kisses, and Dean offers soft moans, and the two undulate together in the same constant, monotonous rhythm that for some reason isn’t monotonous or dull to them.

The two make the best of what they have, try to please the other in the same ways they always do, and it always works, it’s always the same, and it’s perfect.

Step Five.

Castiel comes first, and Dean follows once Castiel strokes him a few times. The regular procedure ensues, condom thrown away, come cleaned up, then the rustling of sheets as a sleepy Castiel crawls into bed with Dean. Dean always plays with Castiel’s hair, always touches him in some way, taking solace in knowing that Cas is his, and he is Cas’.

The two fall asleep together, and it’s always just a nap, for they have to make dinner still, and the TV is still on downstairs. But see, in the end, it’s not the sex that matters as much as the love does. The sex may be dull on occasion, and some nights they may grow weary of it, but that doesn’t mean it always has to be that way, nor does it mean that their love has been lost. Because in the end, the two love each other more than any other couple out there, even the ones who have wild sex. And love, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> #yikes @this fic... i was completely lost with this prompt so forgive me!!


End file.
